


Realization at the Grotto

by Koumorii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Ignis/Noctis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koumorii/pseuds/Koumorii
Summary: Noctis realizes Ignis is actually really beautiful.A 100 word drabble for The Cult Of Noctis Facebook group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at drabbles. Hopefully they improve over time. :)

Crystalline blue reflected the green of the landscape around them. It was a beautiful spot to camp, just south of Greyshire Grotto.

Gladio had suggested to take a dip in the cool waters, they had all agreed and here they were.

He'd be lying if he didn't admit that Ignis was beautiful. Especially now, framed as he was by the serene landscape and dripping wet from the water pooling around his hips. 

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.' He thought as beautiful green eyes connected with his own, a smirk tugging the others wry lips as if he knew.


End file.
